The traditional printing plate for alignment film utilizes a single polyurethane acrylic resin, and when exposing, both sides thereof are exposed so as to strengthen the strength and toughness of the printing plate for alignment film. However, because the ingredient of a polar solvent in a PI liquid (a chemical liquid for preparing an alignment film) becomes more and more recently, the polyurethane acrylic resin is swelled in the presence of the strongly polar solvent, and during PI transferring, the resin ingredient of the printing plate for alignment film will fall onto the substrate and form foreign substance. In order to improve the resistance ability of the printing plate for alignment film when used together with a strongly polar PI liquid, the most effective method is to increase the cross-linking strength of the resin for the printing plate for alignment film. The traditional material for the printing plate for alignment film is mainly PUA resin (a polyurethane acrylic resin) which fully depends on the result of cross-linking formed upon exposure. Being restricted by the intrinsic characteristics and UV cross-linking characteristics of PUA resin, the reaction rate of the carbon-carbon double bonds is generally about 80%.